


Blessed Are Those Who Mourn

by rdm2



Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Miscarriage, No Smut, Non-Human Genitalia, Past Miscarriage, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: Hattori asks Elihal if they've ever considered kids
Relationships: Elihal/Éibhear Hattori
Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138412
Kudos: 2





	Blessed Are Those Who Mourn

**Author's Note:**

> Title a quote from Matthew 5:4

Hattori smiled watching Elihal hum to himself as he worked on a set of baby clothes. The family that had ordered the clothes had left, and Elihal had been over the moon ever since the mother, a nice enough dh'oine, had let him hold her child. "So have you ever considered having kids?"

The humming stopped.

Elihal set the clothes down on his lap and looked away fiddling with his thread.

"I did once."

Hattori bit his lip. He knew he had said something wrong, but wasn't sure what.

"Elihal?"

"Not now, I can't, maybe later."

Hattori stood up and walked over to his lover kissing his forehead. Elihal leaned into his touch sighing, before sadly shaking his head and turning back to his work.

Hattori hesitantly walked away, starting to get their evening meal ready. Every once in a while he glanced back at Elihal who was very quiet the rest of the night.  
\----  
Laying in bed that night Elihal curled into Hattori's chest, trancing his broad muscles as Hattori nuzzled the top of his hair.

Elihal swallowed before taking a deep breath. "Acushia'me?"

"Hmm? Yeá en'ca minne?" Hattori sleepily muttered, sounding almost half asleep.

"I, you mentioned kids earlier."

Hattori lifted his head, and began stroking Elihal's back. He started to nervously babble "Yes, I mean, if you aren't interested that's perfectly fine, I just, you seemed so happy with the little one earlier, but, I mean, I'm happy with just the two of us though, so, if you don't, I mean..."

Elihal sadly chuckled and Hattori fell silent, bowing his head.

"Before, before I knew you, many years ago, I had another love. We were happy and wanted a child. So we laid together and I got pregnant." They paused feeling tears begin to form feeling empty.

"You have a kid? I didn't know that can I meet them?" Hattori sounded so confused and Elihal let out a sob.

"They died, I couldn't carry them to term. We tried again, we tried four times. I lost them all. We started fighting and she left."

Hattori held them tight. "I'm sorry, Elihal. I didn't know."

"I wanted one so badly," they began to cry, "I..." They couldn't continue.

"I'm so sorry, en'ca minne," Elihal could feel him crying into their head, "I'm so sorry. I love you."

Elihal clung to Hattori weeping, as their lover rocked them back and forth into bed.

"I still want one," Elihal whispered, "I just..."

"I, if you want one I will support you, no matter what happens. If you want to try carrying again, or if you want me to carry, or if you want to try adopting, no matter what you want I will support you. And if you don't want to, I will support you. No matter what you decide I will support your choice."

"I don't know, we'll see. I can't do it right now, but I want one one day."

Hattori kissed the top of his head.

"No matter what Elihal, know I love you. If you ever need to talk about anything I'm here. I might not know what to say, but I am here, and I will listen."

"Thank you, Acushia'me."  
\----  
He could hear laughter coming from behind him. "Tada! Tada! Tada!"

Hattori grinned, wiping his hands on his apron. Just in time as his daughter ran into him from behind. He turned around sweeping her up into his arms swinging her around laughing. She squealed laughing "Tada!"

"Móirín, please don't run off, stay where I can see you." Hattori smiled watching his partner walking into his shop with a basket with some new cloth and threads for a new project. Kids grow fast.

"I got her en'ca minne."   
"Aha look! I found Tada!"

"You did find me sweetie, next time you need to stay with your Aha, okay?" 

"Okay Tada." Móirín started to squirm in his arms so he set her down and she ran off into the house. "Keka Lily! Keka Nola!"

Elihal chuckled as their daughter ran off to find their friends before turning and kissing Hattori on his cheek. "How are you feeling today Acushia'me?"

"I was a little nauseous earlier, but I am fine for now. I just need to stay away from the fish market."

Elihal looked down and whispered to his stomach, "Little one you need to leave your Tada alone. He needs to eat." 

"If Móirín was any prediction that should be over soon. On the other hand if this one follows the same path I'll need to prepare Lily and Nora for doing more of the work around here. I was so sore and my back hurt so much."

"You think they're ready for that?"

"Not for the blades, but some of the simpler stuff. I'll still be here to supervise, but," Hattori shrugged, "they're good kids."

"That's good." Elihal kissed him again, as they listened to their daughter chatting a mile a minute to Hattori's two apprentices as they came out into the courtyard.

**Author's Note:**

> en'ca minne = Little love  
> Acushia'me = my heartbeat  
> Tada = daddy  
> Aha = non-gendered informal word for parent  
> Keka = aunt


End file.
